Don't Fear The Reaper
by traciaknows
Summary: He tries to resist the pull of her. She does the same. It doesn't last long. *Updated to include slight edits and tweaking*


**Title:** Don't Fear The Reaper

**Written by:** Traciaknows

**Rating for Chapter: T**

**Main Characters:** Jax Teller/Tara Knowles

**A/N:** This chapter has not been betaed. Any and all mistakes are mine. **Comments are greatly appreciated. **

I was working on the next chapter of Accidents Happen, and this happened instead. It's actually my first real song-fic. Thanks for your patience!

The song used within this piece is Blue Oyster Cult's "Don't Fear The Reaper."

This is a work on fanfiction. No infringement is intended.

_All our times have come_

_Here but now they're gone_

_Seasons don't fear the reaper_

With very little effort, he has become her everything. Her reason. The storm of him upsets everything in her life, and yet, he's the only thing that could ever make sense. They can bring out the worst in each other but more often they bring each other a peace they can't find anywhere else.

The bike thunders and roars as it comes closer. The leather on his back is new and gleams like the pride on his face. She shouldn't go with him. She knows she will. He stops in front of her, and she stops too and just stares. Taking him in. His fallen angel smile is enough for her to move forward and let her lips press over his. She doesn't close her eyes.

_Nor do the wind, the sun or the rain… we can be like they are_

_Come on baby...don't fear the reaper_

His life is chaos. Bold, loud, and so very much different than hers. She doesn't understand it. Isn't sure she wants to and yet, the landscape of her life has slowly changed to fit his. It scares her. She finds herself in situations she never would have thought possible. Doing things she knows aren't always right, and certainly not always legal. The danger of it is seductive, and eventually becomes the norm. Ignoring her conscience becomes easier when they are on his bike, with her arms around him, her hands pressing against the warmth of his skin, her body pressed against the symbol on his back. She holds on tighter as he lets the bike eat up the road.

_Baby take my hand...don't fear the reaper_

_We'll be able to fly...don't fear the reaper_

_Baby I'm your man..._

She finds herself sleeping lightly, listening for the growl of his bike on the night air. He starts to come to her bloody, bruised, his eyes shadowed and less open to her. Climbing through her unlocked bedroom window, his movements will wake her. She welcomes him with her body warmed by sleep and her dreams. He holds her tighter on those nights, loving her harder, kissing her more fiercely. He'll demand that she say his name over and over. Demand that she tell him that she loves him. She whispers to him, wanting to give him everything he needs, aching for him and the choices he's making for himself, and unknowingly, for her. After, he will lay his head on her chest, and she'll stroke his hair in the way she knows helps him settle. They'll drift and rest. They won't speak of it in the morning.

_Valentine is done_

_Here but now they're gone_

_Romeo and Juliet_

She's spent years fascinated by him, studying him so she knows his every expression, every nuance. She knows the first time he outright lies to her. She doesn't say anything. Doesn't tell him that he gave himself away. She applies to several colleges that day instead.

Weeks later, there's lightning in the sky as she tells him that she's decided she has to leave. He's angry, throwing up a tough guise to cover up how scared he is at the idea of losing her. She tries desperately to convince him to go with her. He honestly considers it for a time. They make tentative plans. She dares to believe. Ultimately, when he tells her brokenly that he can't leave the chaos, she doesn't let him finish. Unexpected rage spews, covering the hurt. She says things she can't take back. Things she'll regret.

Leaving him breaks her in an irreparable way.

_Love of two is one_

_Here but now they're gone_

_Came the last night of sadness_

_And it was clear she couldn't go on_

Years pass, her love for him burns like smoke caught in the lungs too long. She does her best to move on from it. Ignores it for hours at a time, but there's not a day she's not reminded of him in some way. She wonders if he ever thinks of her. Hopes he's safe. She doesn't want the world to be without him.

She prides herself in the serious life she builds. Poise and quiet become her shield. She rarely laughs, rarely lets herself go. She takes pride in her very grown up life, and if it's less than satisfying, that can't be helped. She becomes very good at pretending that she's not broken still.

She has relationships that are over so quickly that after awhile she stops trying to have them. She dates, but ultimately she is married to her work. Healing others because she can't heal herself. The relationship with the federal agent is superficial at best, and doesn't end well. It makes it easier to return home, to what she knows. She wonders about the boy she still dreams about. She hopes she won't see him. Understands that it's inevitable.

_Then the door was open and the wind appeared_

_The candles blew then disappeared_

_The curtains flew then he appeared...saying don't be afraid_

It's not easy. Her fear gets the better of her again. She tries to fight the tidal wave that is her love for him. The ferocity of the love that she has for him could never be simple.

He's lived the life expected of him, hard, fast, and brutal. He tries to resist the pull of her. She does the same. It doesn't last long. They come together again and again. She struggles with it all, until she sees him in the cemetery at the funeral of a woman she barely knew, not wearing the leather that is so intrinsically a part of who he is.

Suddenly, everything shifts into place, and even if it might not make sense to her later, it makes sense to her then. She brings him the leather and helps him shrug into it, the kiss they share as sacred as vows.

_Come on baby...and she had no fear_

_And she ran to him...then they started to fly_

She waits for him by his bike. It's what she does best. He's her true north. Time holds no bounds for them, nor age, nor fear. She understands that now. He comes to her, tired looking but with purpose.

He smiles gently at her, and in that moment, without words, so much is said. Swinging on the bike, he moves and lets her climb behind him. Her arms lock around him, and he places a hand over hers, weaving their fingers in a way that makes her think of weaved together broken hearts. The reaper on his back leers at her, but she presses her body against it anyway. For once she's not afraid.

_They looked backward and said goodbye...she had become like they are_

_She had taken his hand...she had become like they are_

_Come on baby...don't fear the reaper_


End file.
